66th Air Base Group
The 66th Air Base Group is a non-flying United States Air Force unit assigned to the Air Force Materiel Command Electronic Systems Center. It is stationed at Hanscom Air Force Base, Massachusetts. The group is also the host unit at Hanscom. The 66th ABG provide services to over 3,000 active duty, Reserve and National Guard military personnel and DoD civilians who work and live at Hanscom Air Force Base. Additionally, the 66 ABG supports over 100,000 retired military personnel, annuitants and spouses living in the six-state New England area and New York. Overview Activated as an Air Base Group in 1940, Redesignated as a Service Group on 13 Jun 1942. Disbanded on 1 Feb 1944. It was reactivated and Consolidated with the 66th Air Base Group / 66th Combat Support Group / 66th Mission Support Group in October 2010 at Hanscom, when the 66th Air Base Wing was reduced in scope. The 66th ABG consists of the following: * 66th Air Base Group Public Affairs * 66th Force Support Squadron * 66th Medical Clinic History : For additional lineage and history, see 66th Air Base Wing World War II Lineage: Constituted as 66th Air Base Group (Special) on 16 Aug 1940. Activated on 1 Sep 1940. Redesignated as 66th Service Group on 13 Jun 1942. Disbanded on 1 Feb 1944. Reconstituted, and consolidated (30 Jun 2010), with the 66th Air Base Group, which was established on 15 Nov 1952. Assignments: Chief of the Air Corps, 1 Sep 1940; Mobile AD Control Area Command, 1 Apr 1943; San Antonio Air Service Command, 1 Jun 1943-1 Feb 1944 Stations: Maxwell Field, AL, 1 Sep 1940; Montgomery Airport, AL, 3 Oct 1940; Santa Maria-Lompoc AAB, CA, 9 Feb 1943; Barksdale Field, LA, 2 May 1943-1 Feb 1944. http://www.afhra.af.mil/factsheets/factsheet.asp?id=17174 Lineage Lineage: Constituted as 66th Air Base Group (Special) on 16 Aug 1940. Activated on 1 Sep 1940. Redesignated as 66th Service Group on 13 Jun 1942. Disbanded on 1 Feb 1944. Reconstituted, and consolidated (30 Jun 2010), with the 66th Air Base Group, which was established on 15 Nov 1952. Activated on 1 Jan 1953. Redesignated as 66th Combat Support Group on 15 Aug 1962. Inactivated on 1 Oct 1970. Activated on 1 Jun 1985. Inactivated on 31 Mar 1992. Redesignated as 66th Support Group on 16 Sep 1994. Activated on 1 Oct 1994. Redesignated as: 66th Mission Support Group on 1 Oct 2002; 66th Air Base Group on 30 Jun 2010. Assignments. Chief of the Air Corps, 1 Sep 1940; Mobile AD Control Area Command, 1 Apr 1943; San Antonio Air Service Command, 1 Jun 1943-1 Feb 1944. 66th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 1 Jan 1953; Third Air Force, 1 Apr 1970; 10th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 1 Jul-1 Oct 1970. 66th Electronic Combat Wing, 1 Jun 1985-31 Mar 1992. 66th Air Base Wing, 1 Oct 1994; Electronic Systems Center, 30 Jun 2010-. Stations. Maxwell Field, AL, 1 Sep 1940; Montgomery Airport, AL, 3 Oct 1940; Santa Maria-Lompoc AAB, CA, 9 Feb 1943; Barksdale Field, LA, 2 May 1943-1 Feb 1944. Shaw AFB, SC, 1 Jan-25 Jun 1953; Sembach AB, Germany, 7 Jul 1953; Laon AB, France, 18 Jun 1958; RAF Upper Heyford, England, 1 Sep 1966; RAF Wethersfield, England, 1 Apr-1 Oct 1970. Sembach AB, Germany, 1 Jun 1985-31 Mar 1992. Hanscom AFB, MA, 1 Oct 1994-. Aircraft No Aircraft Assigned References * Maurer, Maurer, Air Force Combat Units of World War II, Office of Air Force history (1961). ISBN 0-405-12194-6 * Ravenstein, Charles A. Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories, 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1984. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. Category:Air base groups of the United States Air Force